Man of stool
by katumbugola
Summary: some poor sap kills superman best friend with car BUT HE WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!


Man of stool

Hey losers im back I made this story because I saw Man of Steel (more like Man of Stool he he) and it was fucking awful and sucked balls, and I thought that I was totally able to write a better story than that shit, so here is it:

I dedicate this story to my friends zombiecop88, dalianis-999-816456, Seamus Murphy, DrMabuseTheHomo, HereComesSadness, bluesdoctor and AqyroVenterra, from IMDB. All that people is better than you losers.

(Warning!1!: at the end of the second chapter there is my movie idea thjat is better than all the crappy crap that Nolan OR Snyuder could write, tell your opinion about that)=

SUPERMAN VS THE CARS!1

CHpater 1: superman best friend is dead and then superman is pissed.

One day superman was walking very happy TO work and then he was on street and then he saw a lot of people watching smthing and then superman changed and then asked:

What you watching and then he saw the dead…IT WAS MILES_JONES!1!

Oh no miles jones is dead he was my friend and now he is dead, now you will pay for thnis he creamed and then he said: who did this and why! And then he cried miles jones was his friends and now he was dead, and then some dudes asked why superman is sad, that means it was suoperman best friend and superman said: of course he was my friend, you fucker, and he killed the motherfucker in the face.

And then superman said : OH MY GOD MY FRIEND MILES JONES IS DEAD, SOMEONE MUST DO SOMETHING

But then a woman said: He was run over by a car

Superman said fucking cars, I will destroy all and then he started to call people on the phone and said all the car owners : I WILL DESTROY YOUR FUCKING CAR WHILE YOU SLEEP, MOTHERFUCKER!

MY FRIEND IS DEAD NOW IM PISSED BUT NOW I WILL DESTROY ALL THE CARS JUST LIKE CHRITOPHER NOONAN DESTROYED BATMAN ON HIS SHITTY FILMS LOL.

AND THEN SUPERMAN WENT to the car who killed his friend and throw away to the sea and then the car and the driver died because it melted because of water WAS polluted or some liberal shit on CNN.

THEN SUPERMAN (who is superman) said:

I will kill all the motherfuckers who own cars but that´s the only way to stop all the violence and killings!

Then superman was on radio and there was a show about old shitty music or some shit like that and some old dude said: why superman is here, we are on air, and the superman said I´M SUPERMAN!

And then old dude said, dude we are on air, you are messing everything and everyone and now we are going to talk about taking care of environment or some shit like that and then superman punched the old dude and kicked him on the groin and the old dude cried and superman broke the door and then he said im superman, bitches while kicing the door and then he punched the radio host and said :

Listen everyone, my firend miles jones is dead bitches and he died because of car (lol stupid movie. I fucking hate pixar, but now that im talking about that, I want to thank the deviantart user KooboriSapphire for supporting "how I saved the world" with positive comment. Even if you are a retarded animu fag you are slightly intellingent than the rest of tartlets for hating pixar. Please visit his gallery on devinatrt:)

then superman said to the guards that tried to stop him: back off bitches and then he also said on national radio:bitches MY FRIEND IS DEAD AND CAR KILED HIM SO NOW I WILL ALL CARS IN THE CITY, PERIOD. IF YOU LOVE YOUR CAR AND YOUR LIFE YOU SCUMBAG THEN HIDE SOMEWHERE OR RAN AWAY TO FRANCE (faggy country. I hate it) in the NEXT FIVE FUCKING MINUTES BECAUSE IM GOING TO BITCH SLAP YOU BICTHES!

AND then just to show he wasn´t lying superman impaled the radio host with the microphone and then he put some old music on air or some shit.

CHAPTER 2: PEOPLE SCARED

People was scared because superman was said that he was goingto destroy his car and bitch slap them and all the cars in the city were about being killed like his good and loving friend Miles Jones was killed by a car, but police government and corrupt governor Lex Luthor (who is still less corrupt and less evil than OBAMA lol) said don´t worry because police will protect you of bad things. Fucking liars.

On the next day superman went on all houses while everyone was sleeping and then he bribed some Mexican (lol) maids and workers to give them the keys of the houses and the garages and then superman stole all the cars and throw them to a pit of lava and said:

Ha ha ha! Now all fucking cars are dead and now to make this a happy ending he also throw HACK snyuder and Christopher noonan for making a shitty movie about thim, full of lies. Now enough of this shit,. And here is the good stuff:

******MY MOVIE IDEA:*****

If you think of Jack Black starring in a film, you automatically think "comedy."

I'm writing a screenplay with him in mind as the lead role, but in a suspense thriller. I can't write any more details for now, but I want peoples' opinions about how you think it could do. Imagine... Sin City meets Natural Born Killers minus the major gore & different sequences.

EXTRA BONUS CHAPTER:

SUPERMAN VS ZOD

ZOD WAS RIDING A PIMPMOBILE to his house and he was riding withy some bitches and listening some good music and SAYING fuck yeah, bitches and then superman appered and said that: FUCK YOU ZOD, YOU ARE EVIL.

Yes I am said zod because I took you fake gay pictures of you and then send them to Christopher noonan and zack snyder to incluidethem in your shitty movie and then everyone will hate you because nobody likes fgagy superheroes.

FUCK you!-creamed superman and then he throw the pimpmobile wioth zod and the bitches to the moon where it exploded because of something. I don't know they probably died …or MAYBE NOT!

AND THEN SUPERMAN WENT HAPPY HOME.

The morality of the story is don´t piss off superman or he will kick you and kill your car and send your pimpmobile to the moon. but my point is that Man of Steel was a shitty movie, but not a simple shitty movie but a sad A Sad Commentary on What Passes Today for a 'Great' Film...For children, and for uneducated adults of average intellect, this "bang bang" action nonsense probably entertains. For anyone else...it's a sad footnote on what has happened to our society. IMDB allows kids and everyone else to vote, which is why something this pathetically marginal can garner a 8.4 rating.

We're quickly destroying our way of life. Our future. "Man of Steel" is a warning sign, not a great movie. Learn the difference while there's still time.


End file.
